thac0_companyfandomcom-20200213-history
Damsel in Distress
ORIGINAL NOTICE: On a otherwise uneventful evening, you are approached by a young woman. Her timid voice and looks clash with the surroundings of the Inn. Her beauty is striking and she immediately gets your attention. Her hair has a green tint to it and she wears a torn gray cloak, but neither this nor the worried, fearful look on her face does much to hide her superior beauty. She looks as if she should be clad in the most elegant of fine robes, and her smile would shame the sun on a clear day. "Good fellows," she begins, "I am Willori, a daughter of the forests. I am called a 'Nymph' by your kind." She sits at your table, keeping her hood low on her head to prevent others in the Inn from beholding her. "Please forgive my boldness seeking you out, for I am troubled. You see, one of my sisters is very ill. She was cursed by an horrible witch that lives in the forest to the west, and I fear that she may die unless the curse is broken! You are gaining fame here as good and just. I am begging that you can save her. Forgive my fears, please, for I saw that you carry those", she points at the weapons you are carrying. "In truth, however, I believe that you may be my only hope in freeing my sister from her curse! And I think those are what will succeed where I have failed. No, good sirs, I am not asking you to help me, I am begging and imploring you!" From under her worn hood, you can see she looks as if she will either cry or run immediately out of the Tavern. She takes a deep breath and continues. "Oh, if you could only travel to the witch's lair and get the antidote, I would be forever in your debt! The witch has a lair of caves that lie in the deep forest you call Jundarwood." (Hex 15, 22) "She has many minions and servants in this land that watch for intruders, so you must travel quickly and quietly. Avoid open spaces, for her servants watch those, too. When you reach the deeper forest, you will find the 'Shroud Path'. It is a dark and evil trail that leads into the lairs of the witch and her loathsome sisters. You will know it when you find it. Follow the Shroud Path until you come to the Black Glen, a large clearing with a big pot in it. I will meet you there." Willori hands you a silvery brooch with a green gem set in the center. "I have more items like this which I will reward you if you are able to succeed. This brooch is magical and will give you luck." Willori stands, looks around as if someone was chasing her, and rushes out of the Tavern door. You jump from the table to follow her, but upon entering the narrow street, find it vacant, save for a stray dog scrounging for food in the alley. Will you aid the Forest Nymph?